Maria Holic:The Creation of Earth
by Akihabaragirl
Summary: There are lots of myths about the creation of the world, but what about one with Maria Holic characters? Warning: Contains yuri lemon..sort off. Please read and review, I will really appreciate it!


Author's Notes: I do not own this characters, this is actually a myth written for an English class with an added lemon, English is not my native language so please be nice cause this is my first piece of writing, kinda :3. Hope you like it! X3

A long time ago only seven beings existed on the cosmos. They are considered the gods since they made Earth look the way we know it. Mariya, the only male god, was tired of the boring lifestyle he had and decided to create something new. He went to the goddess of ideas Matsurika and asked her if she knew what to do. Matsurika suggested going with Kanako, goddess of desire.

Mariya agreed and both of them went to see Kanako but she ignored them saying she wasn't interested. Matsurika told Mariya to change his appearance in order to convince Kanako, since Mariya was the god of sexual duality he could split himself in half and created another being who looked like a beautiful blonde girl with long hair and red irises, she looked just like Mariya but had one big difference: it was a female. She introduced herself as Shizu with an innocent smile.

"Let's see if you still ignore me after this!" Mariya exclaimed happily, he knew that Kanako wouldn't be able to resist herself and attack Shizu. Kanako's heart started thumping which made her unconsciously trigger her powers as the goddess of desire. The target was Shizu who started blushing and breathing quickly then walked towards Kanako.

"Kana-chan, please help us..." Shizu said in a very soft voice while she crawled over Kanako's body. Kanako panted softly as Shizu's breasts pressed against hers, she wouldn't be able to resist much longer yet she kept still. Mariya suddenly changed Shizu's clothes into a tight nurse's outfit. The costume made her breasts stand out and the shortness of the skirt made Kanako even more aroused.

"I think the goddess of desire needs some entertainment once in a while, don't you think?" Shizu asked with a blushing face. Then she lied on the floor with her legs opened. Kanako couldn't help but stare at the pink panties that Shizu was showing between her legs, she was so shocked and in awe that her nose forgot to bleed. Shizu slid her hand mischievously towards her panties and started rubbing them softly.

With every rub a soft moan came out of Shizu's mouth and Kanako started to pant and get wet...she had reached her limit, before she knew it, she was grabbing Shizu's legs and spreading them apart quickly. Shizu's moaning became louder and louder when Kanako started licking on her panties.

Mariya watched with amusement thinking how smart he was for what he had done.

"Kanako-chan! It feels so good!" Shizu said between moans as she felt Kanako's tongue entering her body. Her wetness was getting licked fast and hard, all of her body felt hot and invaded by lust. Kanako starting using her fingers along with her tongue sticking them inside with force, she couldn't stop herself. Shizu was already screaming, then she screamed louder as she was about to cum in Kanako's mouth.

"I'm...I'm...!" a loud cry interrupted her as cum spilled out of her pussy and into Kanako's mouth. Kanako was extremely happy feeling her mouth filled with it, but still she refused to help Mariya.

"Well she is already here, I need to take the chance." Kanako muttered with a perverted tone.

"Man, this girl has issues, she shouldn't be a goddess." Mariya said after sighing.

"Perverts like to get their genitals exposed and licked, she surely wants to force poor Shizu to do that." Kanako blushed a lot with Matsurika's comment.

"T..that's not true! I'm not a pervert!" but Kanako swallowed her words when she turned around to look at what she had done to Shizu. Her blood pressure went up and her nose started bleeding. Her blood spilled all over Earth creating the seas.

"Yuri pig." Matsurika said in her usual emotionless tone. Kanako was extremely ashamed, she ran to Inamori who could shoot arrows with perfect accuracy.

"What's wrong? You look nervous." Inamori said as she looked at Kanako's worried face.

"I need your help, please use the power of one of your arrows to cover the sea of blood!" Kanako begged awkwardly with her fists clenched.

Inamori thought for a while and then shot an arrow at the earth, a tree emerged from it and from its roots land started to form. This partially covered Kanako's nosebleed relieving her a lot but not completely. Only a very powerful goddess could help more and she gladly offered help. Ryuuken, goddess of power, created clouds that filled the skies, covering the sea below. In order to keep the other gods busy and forget about what happened to Kanako, Ryuuken created mighty animals and beings full of reason called humans.

"I wanna help too!" A playful voice said. Sachi, goddess of usefulness suddenly appeared and gave the creatures all sorts of useful objects like tools and clothing. This made all living things so happy that they forgot about the sea of blood. The redness of the sea still made Kanako uncomfortable so she asked for help to the last goddess: Kiri, goddess of seriousness. Kiri looked at the sea and thought it was too flashy so she turned it into a navy blue color. She explained that it would help since no one would know it was Kanako's blood if the seas looked blue.

"By the way Kanako, how did the Earth become soaked with your blood?" Kiri asked.

"Oh true, I forgot to ask you the same question." Inamori added. Kanako suddenly froze not knowing what to say.

"Well I..."

"Remember that Kanako is a very sensitive goddess!" Sachi interrupted, saving Kanako of saying something shameful

"True, from now on I will protect her!" Ryuuken raised her sword and posed while Kanako sighed in relief.

Mariya looked at everything they had done to Earth and became very happy of the result. He thought it was extremely fun to tease Kanako so since then he summons Shizu and makes Kanako nosebleed in order to cause rain. Ryuuken tries to stop Maiya's pranks with her sword causing thunder and lighting. If Kanako starts to nosebleed, Kiri turns the rain blue. Inamori helps crops grow by shooting seeds and using the rain. Sachi helps the creatures that lost something and Matsurika just watches with a smirk on her face.

Author's Notes: So this is the end! Please tell me what you think x3. I bet Kanako would like to have those powers, I do as well xD.


End file.
